


A Musician never allows silence.

by BlazGear



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gardening, Hope's Peak AU, I try, I'm not dead!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: Ouma Kokichi often sneaks off somewhere. No one bothered asking, either because they didn't care, didn't want to know, or just hated him too much to try.





	

Ouma Kokichi often sneaks off somewhere. No one bothered asking, either because they didn't care, didn't want to know, or just hated him too much to try. Because if this he could sneak off a do whatever he wanted. Today, he felt like gardening, though he had no idea why, but he did, so he found himself out behind the school, planting a few flowers here and there, nothing that big.

"Ouma-san, what are you doing out here?" a voice behind him spoke in his ear and his first reaction was to run, but he stayed, and turned to face the voice.

"Ah, Akamatsu-chan, I was just working on a... special project." Of course the person who followed him was Kaede Akamatsu, SHSL Pianist, class rep for his class, and someone who often stuck her nose in somewhere it didn't belong. 

"W-well, ok then... do you need any help?" well, he was halfway done and had a couple minutes before the SHSL Botanist came back and probably yelled at him, so why not?

And so Kaede and Ouma both finished planting beautiful purple flowers. Of course Kaede didn't know they would kill all other plant life around them, but she didn't have to know EVERYTHING. Like she didn't need to see the blush on Ouma's face when her hand brushed his reaching for a tool.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wake up inside.


End file.
